


Pining in the Library

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Comfort Reading, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Prompt #177: Life as a gameSoft Dean Winchester pining over Castiel while reading and drinking in the library.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 41





	Pining in the Library

To Dean, life had always felt like a game. Kill or be killed. Shoot or get shot. A monster’s soul or his soul. That was until he met Castiel.

Dean loved his little brother and would do anything to keep him alive. He was okay with dying if it meant that Sam was okay. Sam would be okay without Dean. Dean, however, would not be okay without Sam or Castiel.

Sam was in the kitchen tossing himself a salad. Cas was sitting across from Dean in the library. They were reading lore on the latest creature they were after. Cas was engulfed in the text; Dean was enamored by Castiel. 

Dean held a bottle of beer to his lips, but he wasn’t drinking. He was watching Castiel’s eyes scan over the pages of the book in his hands. Life didn’t feel like a game anymore. He thought there was nothing more he could lose, but he realized as he watched Castiel that he has everything to lose. 

“Dean?” Cas’s soft voice barely reached Dean’s ears.

“Yeah Cas?”

“Are you alright?”

Dean cocked his eyebrow. “Why?”

“You’ve been staring at me. Your beer is still full.”

Dean tore his eyes away from the blue-eyed angel. A giant swig of his beer found its way down his throat. “I’m fine Cas.”

Dean saw Cas nod out of the corner of his eye. Cas’s eyes returned to the book he was reading. Castiel was stronger than Dean in pretty much every way, but Dean would give his life if it meant protecting his angel.

His brother and his angel; the game of life isn’t accurate anymore. He needed them to be with him. He needed them to function. The air in his lung was the same that passed through the lungs of Castiel’s vessel. 

The beer was empty now; he was going to need another. 


End file.
